Eisuke: Little Baby
by Cozumi
Summary: MC is pregnant and Eisuke isn't very sure as how to handle the news... or maybe the alpha male has everything all planned out already?


Cherry was lying on the bed, sleeping deep into the day, in the penthouse that Eisuke and she now shares, feeling unusually lethargic.

The door to the bedroom opened suddenly, and Eisuke sauntered in, a look of disapproval on his face as he stared at his wife's sleeping form.

"How long do you plan on sleeping?" Eisuke asked loudly, prodding Cherry's cheeks in an attempt to wake her up. Although Eisuke had sounded harsh in his words, his action was gentle in contrast. He couldn't help but feel worried in truth.

"Mm…" Cherry pushed Eisuke away before rolling over to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep.

"What is this, are you going against me now?" Eisuke frowned, and after realizing that Cherry was indeed ignoring him, his frown turned into a pout.

Eisuke climbed on top of Cherry, and planted rough kisses on her lips and smirked triumphantly when Cherry opened her eyes in plain astonishment. He had finally gotten her attention.

"Eisuke.. you…"

Eisuke simply grinned, before pulling her hand and practically dragging her out of the bed. "We are going on a date today, hurry up and get ready."

Cherry sighed in defeat, eventually dressing herself up for the day that her commanding husband had planned.

* * *

><p>"Do you want this?" Eisuke pointed to a diamond ring in the window display of a jewelry shop. Usually Cherry would have widened her eyes at Eisuke's casual question but this time round she wasn't even paying attention.<p>

"Hnn." Cherry agreed nonchalantly, gazing into the distance with disinterest, her face slightly pale and her eyelids somewhat drooping. It was evident that she was exhausted.

"What is with your reply?" Eisuke scowled, taking his wife's hand and squeezing her, reminding her that he was talking to her.

"…I am sorry, I am really tired." Cherry sighed, speaking her mind honestly. Eisuke puckered his brows and asked fiercely, "Did your co-workers bully you again? Did anybody harass you? Shall I get Sor to do something to them?"

"What? No, no!" Cherry shook her head in shock, aghast at Eisuke's train of thoughts. There were times when Eisuke would get fiercely possessive and overly protective of her, but some of the measures that he would take were… scary.

"…Let's go to the doctor then." Eisuke pondered for a moment, before deciding on the best course of action. After all, he couldn't help but worry for his wife's unusual listlessness that had been ongoing for a few days.

"I am fine, really. I just need more sleep, if only you would permit!" Cherry interjected, refusing to visit the doctor for a check-up simply because she didn't have enough sleep.

"This is an order." Eisuke said sternly, that authoritative self had once again resurfaced.

* * *

><p>After taking several more tests that Cherry had felt that were not needed at all, they were finally summoned to the doctor's office.<p>

Eisuke had insisted on having Cherry getting an impromptu full body check up in a nearby hospital, a prestigious one at that, and he had made sure to get the best doctor in the place for their sudden appointment. It was very Eisuke like, flaunting his powers, and wanting the best for everything, and of course, for his beloved wife as well.

Eisuke had flung the door open to the office impatiently, Cherry had barely even knocked on the door, he was impatient with all the procedures and waiting.

"So?" Eisuke raised his eyebrows and asked the older man seated behind the table, who was smiling serenely at them.

Cherry bowed quickly in an apologetic manner, as she took the seat before the doctor.

"Well, there is absolutely no problem with Mrs Ichinomiya's health at all." The doctor continued to smile warmly, his friendliness was beginning to be somewhat disturbing.

"Of course, it is a blessing! A joy!" The doctor spoke, gazing at Cherry with such fatherly like expression that it was beginning to annoy Eisuke.

"What are you getting at?" Eisuke tapped his fingers impatiently, looking slightly perturbed by the overly friendly man.

"Congratulations, my dear. You are pregnant!" The doctor beamed brightly at Cherry before turning around to grin at Eisuke, then he took out a folder as he began his long explanation.

"….Preg…nant?" Eisuke murmured uncertainly, his eyes turning hazy as Cherry froze in shock. The young couple wasn't very sure as to how to perceive the news, both not moving at all.

"So, you have been two months pregnant, these are the common syndromes… and these are…"

Eisuke wasn't paying any more attention, his body was there but his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Eisuke. Eisuke!" Cherry nudged her impassive husband, the two of them were walking back to the penthouse and Eisuke hadn't spoken much throughout the whole journey home.<p>

The only word that he had uttered now and then was, "Baby…"

"Uh, Eisuke?" Cherry gazed worriedly at him, as he had practically drifted off into the bathroom once they had gotten back home.

"I need to get a shower." Eisuke mumbled, not being like himself at all.

Cherry sighed, she was concerned about how Eisuke had taken in the news of their baby. Sure, the two of them had been married for a while but they hadn't mention about any plans of having children at all. The two had only agreed once that having a child would be wonderful but that was the end of the topic.

"What if…" Cherry murmured uneasily to herself, what if Eisuke didn't want the child? She herself, was definitely more than ecstatic to carry the child of the man she loved so deeply. But what if…?

As if answering to her thoughts, Eisuke appeared from the doorway after a while, his hair dripping wet from the quick shower.

"Hey you." Eisuke spoke sharply, breaking her from her reverie, "From today onwards, you will stop working and rest at home. Tomorrow, I will order tonics, health supplements and prepare a schedule of nutritious food for you to take each meal. Then, we will find a day to renovate one of our bedrooms into a nursery and go shopping for our child's clothes. I will make sure that everything will go smoothly. I have done a quick check on childbirth preparation classes and I will get Baba to sign us up later. Then we are going to change the layout of the room, it wouldn't do to have the furniture to be placed so haphazardly. And also…"

As Eisuke continued incessantly, Cherry gaped with shock. All the initial fears were gone, to be replaced by a genuine feeling of warmth and love.

"Uh.. Eisuke.. don't you think it's too early to look for schools?" Cherry intercepted meekly. "And… I thought you weren't keen on the idea of having a child…"

Eisuke stared at Cherry, before regaining his composure and flashing his trademark smile of assurance. "What do you think? I am more than happy to have a child with you, of course. I was simply worried about not being the perfect father."

Cherry giggled, "…Perfect?"

"Yeah, I have to be." Eisuke smiled warmly at his wife before reaching out for her hand.

"Hmm?" Cherry looked at his hand quizzically.

"Well, you haven't bath yet, so I thought I will lend you a hand in that." Eisuke grinned playfully, "and it looks like we won't be able to do anything for a few months later on, so…"

"Argh, Eisuke…" Cherry protested as Eisuke suddenly pulled her up and carried her carefully in his arms, landing gentle kisses on her neck, treating her as if she was doll-like.

Soon afterwards, the two were lost in each other.

"After all, I've got to treat my Queen right."


End file.
